Private Party
by texjay
Summary: Public functions can get boring... REALLY boring. This is one way to kill some time. Oneshot offshoot of Traveller. TakerOC, mature situations.


_A/N: Another oneshot off Traveller, written for the same friend and with some insane stipulations, so if you see anything really strange here that's why. This appears to contain spoilers for the main story but was written some time ago and Traveller has evolved since then so this is just a little bit of smutty fun. The smut hounds have well and truly been released it would seem..._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the WWE, its trademarks or employees. All that is mine is the original characters. This fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made from it._

* * *

I walked in to the temporary office at the arena and grinned over at Karen and Amanda. Both women looked slightly frazzled around the edges. It really wasn't surprising. The main burden of organising the talent's schedules for this most mammoth of weekends had fallen to them. As the most junior member of the team approaching my first Wrestlemania I had it relatively easy.

"Look, Karen, I feel really bad," I said, putting a pile of papers on the desk. "You know I can help far more than I have so far." Amanda gave a dismissive little sniff and I glanced over at her, noticing how her eyes dropped to take in the ring on my finger. I had first found out she was a little jealous of me when I came back to work after being suspended. She had been unable to take the fact that so many of our colleagues had stuck up for me, especially when it came to the talent that had been involved. Her relationships with many of our charges could be fraught at times to say the least. Mark in particular had to be kept away from her at all times.

I suppose in hindsight that it must have been galling to her, the way I had fitted in so quickly to the company after I had only worked there for a short time. It hadn't even been a year yet and already I had a fantastic working relationship with many of the wrestlers, counting a number of them amongst my closest friends. My relationship with Amanda had definitely not been improved when I had turned up for work one day sporting what was probably the biggest rock I had ever seen on my finger. Not only were many of the guys my friends, but also I was going to marry one of them. Not just any one of them either. The current heavyweight champ and one of the best-known stars in WWE history. I suppressed an idle curiosity about what she would have thought if she had known the particular specifics of my past involvement with Batista.

Karen heaved a sigh and contemplated me for a few moments. "I could do with the extra help. How about, once we get the press conference and such stuff out of the way, you can help me set up for the gala?"

"Sure," I shrugged. Karen looked down at the papers on the desk and then back up at me.

"Have you got a dress yet?"

I frowned at her, puzzled. "Dress?"

"Well, you are going to be going, and you'll need to look your best! It's your first big public outing together."

"You think I'll be going to… No chance! Won't catch me at one of those things."

Karen looked at me incredulously. "You think you are going to get away with not going? Jade, you need to go and find yourself a knockout dress. With that rock on your finger there is no way on earth that you are not going to this thing." I heard Amanda sniff again at the mention of my engagement ring.

"Sounds like I have no choice then," I said finally. Karen just laughed and sent me on my way to make sure everyone was prepared for the press conference. I passed Mike, one of the stagehands, who was complaining about having to clear up after a promo that had been shot by Carlito.

"Whoa... its all hard and slimy," he complained as he found another patch of spat out apple on a chair in the locker room that had been used for the filming.

My mind wandered through the press conference. Of course I was excited about the whole upcoming weekend. I had never been to a Wrestlemania before, and my first one was going to be spent backstage. Of course, I was a little sad that my first was going to be Mark's last, his last match in the WWE in fact, but the excitement had well and truly gripped me.

I met up with him afterwards, going to grab a coffee before heading to the signing that was scheduled for later that day. He took one look at my face as we walked through into catering together and frowned at me.

"What's the matter baby girl?"

"Karen seems to think I have to go to the gala."

He chuckled. "Have a good time then, darlin'!"

I glanced up at him. "What are you looking so smug about? Don't think you are getting out of it Mr Heavyweight Champion." Mark gave me a long look, showing that he had clearly had no intention of attending. "Come off it, Mark. Not only are you the champion, but this is also your last Mania. Last anything really. So make no mistake – you will be going." I tried to glare at him as he stared at me. Finally he gave a deep sigh.

"Guess I have no choice then." I nodded, relieved that he seemed to have come round to the idea. "You'd best go get yourself a dress then, baby girl." My head shot up and I saw the grin on his face. "Nuh uh," he said, shaking his head when I opened my mouth to protest. "If I have to do this then so do you."

I gave an exasperated sigh. "Guess I've got a busy morning tomorrow then. Still, does this mean I get to see you in a tux?"

He gave me a slow smile. "And like I told you before, it will blow you away."

Luckily the signing went smoothly. I was totally distracted. I was going to this thing, not only as the heavyweight champion's arm candy, but his fiancée. That meant a serious dress. The trouble was I had never gone shopping for a serious dress before. I'd never actually had occasion to wear a serious dress before. The only answer I could come up with was to drag Tara out with me the following morning to see what we could find.

After the signing was over I hurried to find Karen and help out with getting things ready. She was standing back looking at a sign being hung against a wall as I approached her and turned at the sound of my footsteps.

"Hey Jade. What do you think? If we do that, will it fall off?"

I tilted my head back and regarded it for a moment. "Nah, I think it'll be fine. Listen Karen, is there any way I can disappear for a couple of hours tomorrow morning?" She looked at me quizzically. I shrugged. "I need to go get a dress."

The following day was completely hectic. I dragged Tara out first thing and we argued for a couple of hours before finding a dress that we both agreed on. Even I, with my slightly skewed self-image, thought that it looked great on me. It definitely made the hours I spent running and in the gym appear to have been worthwhile. It was a beautiful dark grey colour with a metallic sheen to the fabric. The only problem I could see with it was that it was so fitted that there was no way I was going to able to wear anything underneath, and I do mean anything. I just had to hope that Mark didn't notice that fact or it would have been very unlikely that we would make it out of the hotel.

Tara offered to do my make up for me as she was infinitely better at it than me, being a professional and all that, so I decided I may as well get ready in her room and arranged to meet Mark in the lobby. She did something complicated with my hair too, that I would never have been able to do myself. Finally she proclaimed me ready and handed me the wrap that I had bought to go with the dress. It was highly unusual for me to cover my arms and shoulders but I was incredibly nervous about this thing. I had never been to one of these high profile things, and certainly not in the kind of spotlight that could be turned on me that night. It was out of character for me to have my tattoos covered up but then the whole thing was fairly out of character for me full stop.

I emerged nervously into the lobby and looked around for Mark. I had seen pictures of him in a tux, but he had been right. The first sight of him in one in the flesh took my breath away. He turned at the low whistle I gave and froze, looking me up and down before coming over quickly.

"Fuck the gala, we're going back to our room," he growled, taking me by the arm. I laughed and pulled free, shaking my head.

"No way, big guy. I'm in the damn dress now so we are going." He growled again and rattled his tongue bar in my ear, making me shiver and bite my lip.

"What are you wearing under that thing anyway?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and giving me the full benefit of those green eyes. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, not answering and saw the gleam lighting up those eyes as he understood my lack of response.

I cleared my throat and tried to control the lustful wave that washed over me. "We'll be late if we don't get going." He nodded reluctantly and we left the hotel, albeit slowly and with no great enthusiasm.

A few hours later I was trying desperately to retreat into a corner and hide. I'd been trying to do exactly that since we had got there but Mark had no intention of allowing it, keeping a tight grip on my hand or an arm slung round my shoulders for much of the time. Once or twice when he had been talking to people I had tried to edge away unnoticed but it hadn't worked. Eventually there was a break in the people that wanted to speak to him and he leaned towards me and muttered in my ear.

"Why don't we cut loose for a while? Get away from this lot." I nodded my agreement and we slipped out of a nearby door.

The gala was being held in a large hotel, which had been mostly shut off for us. Taking a quick look around, Mark led me down a corridor and through a set of double doors.

Once inside it became clear that this was the area that housed the swimming pool and gym area. All was in darkness though and it seemed that the facility had been shut down for the evening. Mark swung me round and put my back against the wall, holding me there with an arm either side of my body.

"So, what are you wearing under that dress?" He edged one hand in between my back and the wall, sliding it down over my backside and growling low in his throat when he discovered the answer. Leaning his head in right next to mine he gave a quick rattle of his tongue bar and nipped at my neck, smirking when I hissed sharply through my teeth and pushed back hard against him. He drew back and grinned down at me before looking around quickly. Finding nothing that caught his attention by the pool, he grabbed my hand again and pulled me through another door into a café area, complete with a couple of arcade games and a pool table. Nodding once he scooped me up and sat me on the table, pushing the balls out of the way with a quick shove of his hand. I had to laugh when a couple of them went straight down the pockets.

The laughter was quickly stopped when he gave me a forceful kiss, full of passion and power. He pushed my knees apart and stepped into the gap, lifting me up to press against him, showing me clearly what he had in mind. My arms wound round his neck, hands threaded through his hair as I matched his intensity. Stepping back he slid the satiny material of my dress over my head, growling low in his throat when he saw that I was indeed naked underneath it. Giving me an intense stare he rattled his tongue bar along his teeth, growling again when he saw my answering shiver. He pulled me so that I was just sitting on the very edge of the pool table and pushed me backwards gently before dropping to his knees and lifting my legs over his shoulders.

My entire body arched upwards at the first touch of his tongue to the most sensitive part of my body and I uttered a loud curse as my head dropped back onto the hard surface of the table. Mark quickly jumped to his feet and looked around the room. His glance fell on an inflatable crocodile laying by the door into the pool area. Shrugging when nothing else caught his eye, he fetched it and put it under my head before resuming his position at the end of the table. He held me down as my body threatened to leave the table entirely. Pushing at my legs until they fell either side of his broad shoulders, opening me completely to his ministrations he began to torture me. Ignoring my breathy pleas he continued at his own pace, always backing off before I tipped completely over the edge, until I was literally begging him to fuck me anyway he liked.

Rising quickly to his feet he backed up and caught my eye as I propped myself up on my elbows to watch him. He came over all Undertaker and his eyes burned into mine as he began very slowly to remove his clothes.

The jacket went first, slowly being edged over those massive shoulders. Never moving his eyes from mine he undid the cuffs of his shirt and then moved to the buttons down the front with slow deliberate movements as I looked on, biting my lip with impatience. Again, his gaze never wavered as the shirt joined the jacket to one side and his hand moved to his pants. My eyes, however, dropped with his hand, watching entranced as he slowly peeled them off, kicking off his shoes and removing his socks at the same time. Finally he removed his boxers, still at the same unhurried pace, giving a little snarl when I licked my lips in anticipation. Still not moving his eyes from mine, he stalked towards me looking for all the world like a predator homing in on its prey. My breathing quickened as he approached the end of the table and held out a hand to me. Taking hold of it, I allowed him to pull me to my feet.

He bent to give me another fierce kiss before standing back upright and turning me round, bending me over and placing my hands so that they were braced against the end of the table. I knew what he was going to do and pushed back eagerly as he entered, letting out a long groan that echoed around the empty room. He settled his hands on my hips, making sure that I had to keep to his pace and stopping me from trying to get more than he wanted to give me right then. I was trying hard to keep quiet as the echoes in that darkened room sounded so loud and off-putting although when he switched his grip slightly and started to move faster and deeper I couldn't contain the noises trying to force their way from my throat.

As the sensations became more intense and I could feel the beginnings of an orgasm in the fluttering muscles of my abdomen I never heard the doors into the room open. The first I knew of us having an audience was when a voice came from behind us.

"Should be able to get some peace in… What the hell is going on in here?" Mark stopped moving and I heard the low growl in his chest before he replied.

"Shouldn't think I'd have to spell it out for you, Vince." I wanted a hole in the ground to open up and swallow me, right there and then. This had to rank up there amongst the worst and most embarrassing things that had ever happened to me. I couldn't run away and hide either, as Mark hadn't moved.

"You are supposed to be out there earning your pay check, not hiding in here rutting." Vince said, clearly furious. Mark's voice when he replied showed that he was just as angry.

"I've been earning my pay checks for sixteen damn years. You can give me half an hour now. I'll be back out when I am good and ready." I heard the intake of breath as Vince appeared to be going to spark off again but Mark cut him off. "What you going to do, Vince, fire me? After tomorrow night I'm gone. Back down and walk away now and I'll be out there soon enough, playing the company line."

Vince knew better than anyone just how stubborn and unmovable Mark could be and he had no option really but to back down. He couldn't fire Mark the day before Wrestlemania – not only was he the champion but Mania was his show and had been for nearly his entire career. I heard the doors close as he decided that there could be no further arguing with Mark and left. I groaned and started to push myself upright.

"Where do you think you are going, baby girl? We haven't finished here yet." I twisted round to look at him incredulously over my shoulder. "What?" he asked in a low voice in response to the look on my face.

"That kind of destroyed my mood," I muttered. He moved slightly, showing that the same thing had most definitely not happened to him, and then grinned at me.

"Bet I can get it back." He leaned right forward over me, rattling loudly in my ear before running the tip of his tongue bar around my ear, letting it rattle against his teeth once more as he put it away. He was right and it would have been a waste of money to bet against him. Then again, he didn't need to do much to make me want him anyway.

There was an edge of annoyance at the interruption in his movements now, making him slightly rougher, less tolerant of anything I might do that was not entirely to his liking. As the pace increased and the pleasure began to peak again there was less and less chance of me doing anything to put him off. As my climax hit, my legs buckled and Mark threw his arm round my waist quickly, holding me up for the final convulsive thrusts as he came to his own peak. He leant forward over my back, one hand braced on the pool table in front of me, the other arm still holding tightly round my waist, breathing hard.

Gradually my legs regained the ability to hold me up and I stood upright next to him, turning to lean against the side of the table. He threw his head back and stood up straight, grinning down at me. I shook my head and picked up my dress, sliding it back over my head. I returned to the pool table as he got dressed, and grabbed a couple of balls from the pocket, sending them rolling across the table while I waited for him. I reached down to get one more, tugging at it to no avail.

"Wow, it's really stuck up in there," I mused to myself. Turning, I saw Mark just fastening the cuffs in his shirt and grinning to himself.

"That's more like my kind of party," he laughed.


End file.
